<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bull's Eye | Sova x Hima by daliish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455708">Bull's Eye | Sova x Hima</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliish/pseuds/daliish'>daliish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>little gay soupz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliish/pseuds/daliish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bull's Eye | Sova x Hima</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A tender glow from the desktop gleams over at the empty chair. The crumpled up tissues and an empty can of beer are settled in the distance. A short discord message brings the black phone screen to life. Yawning, Hima finally returns to her room, resting in the lonely chair. She puts on the headphones that have been abandoned in a rush.</p><p>"Oh, she's back!" Anna suddenly exclaims. "I heard the headphones."</p><p>"Hima! Where have you been?" Diana asks, worried. "You ran off so quickly."</p><p>The anxiety in their voices make Hima smile. She looks back at the door and sighs. "I'm so sorry I had to do something. It isn't that massive, really," <em>she was a bad actor. </em>"I hope I didn't throw the game." Hima adds, seeing the victory sign in the VALORANT game they've been playing.</p><p>"Don't worry," Anna instantly exclaims, "I carried it!"</p><p>Diana sighs. <em>You can feel the eyeroll behind the screen.</em> "More importantly, are you sure it wasn't massive?" Diana inquires.<em> You can hear the disbelief in her voice.</em></p><p>Hima smiles from the tone of Diana's voice. "Yes. You know, my sister and stuff."</p><p>"Fine, I'll let you be—for now." The three of them start laughing. They all play for about two more hours, which makes five total playing hours.</p><p>Although, Hima might've not shown it, but she really needed mental support. The pale light of the computer screen fades, placing it on sleep mode. Cheap plastic curtains block off the sunlight. She could actually afford better ones, but she found no need to—those could do. Hima begins closing her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep. She barely worries about her sleep as she's protected by a blue-black dreamcatcher which works almost every time. Unfortunately, this wasn't the case.</p><p>Hima wakes up in a charming forest, seeing a faint light deep inside. Although she couldn't see much, it felt like her only goal is to follow the shallow flash. Surprisingly enough, she reaches the target quite quickly, blaming it on the stupid dream logic. Attaining the goal, she couldn't help but notice a large wooden cabin as Hima suffers a sudden spike of nervousness. Tugging onto her black sweater, she barely comes in the building as she hears a piercing scream. It was her sister, the one that makes Hima endure terrible mental pain. Hima quickly tries to retaliate, only to be met with a flat surface, as if it never had a door there. She gulps down, not able to say anything. The only thing she could hear were the horrifying sounds her sister let escape from her own mouth. They weren't special, a normal human would had probably not paid attention if it were real life, although this was a dream. Or, rather a nightmare.</p><p>"...right?" Hima hears a faint manly voice through the dream, not able to tell what is it saying. She remarks it is a rather polite, beautiful voice.</p><p>"You alright?" This time, she opens her eyes, facing into the wall. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder which quickly got removed after the mysterious stranger realises he shouldn't be doing it to a person he doesn't know. <em>Hima recognised the voice, although she didn't remember who it was.</em></p><p>"Yes," Hima faintly answers, trying to get away the bad thoughts from her nightmare. "Who—who are you?"</p><p>"Right, my name is Sova. My apologies for barging in here, I can explain." Hima suddenly turns around, eyes wide open now as she heard the soft voice mention THE name. It couldn't be a coincidence, the tone in his voice, the cute russian accent and his... amazing appearance. He had a casual outfit, a white turtleneck and black jeans. His hair was tied in a ponytail.</p><p>"Sova?" She pinches herself quite a few times to check if she's dreaming. <em>It hurt.</em> <em>What in the world is happening? </em></p><p>Hima's heart starts beating furiously. She remembers about all the hours she's spend manifesting Sova to life, but she did not expect her dream to come true. In fact, she's still in kind of disbelief.</p><p>"Yes, you got my name right," Sova carefully answers. "Now, take a deep breath," Hima instantly does as the man told her.</p><p>"And exhale..." She continues following the instructions.</p><p>"As I have stated, I can explain. You probably will not believe me, but I'm from another world. I don't know the purpose of me being summoned here, but I've been brought exactly here and found you shaking. Have you been having a nightmare?" Hima is still shocked. Is it the Sova from the game?</p><p>Hima hears a faint discord message coming from her smartphone. She quickly positions herself to be able to read the text, taking a sip of her sparkling water. The text reveals to be from Anna.</p><p>
  <em>Fishie owo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>hii hima lmao Sova is disabled from the game</em>
</p><p>
  <em>you been in the afk voice channel for a while so in case you wanna play valorant be prepared there's no your favorite manz</em>
</p><p>Hima's heart skips a beat. She looks up and sees Sova's worried face. As any sane person would, in her opinion, she observes his characteristics. His fine jawline, adorable rosy cheeks, pale fragile lips and his inspiring clear eyes. She could've never imagined she would have witnessed this.</p><p>"Yeah... you—you guessed it, magical man Sova!" Hima finally answers in an affectionate tone.</p><p>Sova giggles in return. "Would you like to vent to me? I've got a big shoulder to cry on." He tries cracking a joke. <em>God, how adorable, </em>she thought.</p><p>Hima never liked putting pressure on other people, but this time she slipped with her tongue. There were nobody besides them, they were alone, unaccompanied, isolated—she told him everything. Everything that laid on her shoulders. It felt so much better. Sova was ocassionally giving words of support, giving headpats to the poor Hima, whose name he discovered during the story.</p><p>The cheap curtains began feeling golden after having Sova touch them to get the sunset light in. Having the spark of an idea in his head, Sova moves in front of Hima.</p><p>"The sunset is charming. Would you like to show me the place before I have to go back to my own world? I don't get to spectate the sun, so it really is refreshing." Sova awkwardly asks, feeling his cheeks get hotter.</p><p>Hima's heart is as loud as an overheated computer, though her face was burning itself.</p><p>"Of course! It's—" she gulps down. "The smallest thing I could do to repay you is to show around. I would be very happy to spend the evening with you, too..." Hima tried to sound as calm as possible, although it was pretty obvious she's very nervous.</p><p>"Well, let's go! This is our evening." Sova stretches his hand for Hima to grab.</p><p>Hima instantly takes the hand and guides Sova to the nearby lake which barely anyone knows about. On the way she points at old landmarks and they laugh a lot.</p><p>Finally arriving at the spot, they're fascinated at the sight. It's the most beautiful thing they've both seen in a while. The fish jumping out from time to time, the calm water glaring purple from the setting sun. It was the perfect evening. The two of them sat down, staring at the enchanting view. </p><p>Hima puts her head on Sova's shoulder, which results in him turning his head to see her. They were almost disturbingly close to each other. Nobody could move—both of them got very flustered.</p><p>"Can I...?" Sova softly whispers. Hima blinks in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>Today, Hima landed a <strong>bull's eye</strong>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>